


Rob The Bank

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Series: Rob The Bank [1]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Nagron, Nagron AU, Protective!Duro, Robber!Agron, Sassy!Nasir, Stalker!Castus, Victim!Nasir, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron AU. </p><p>Agron is part of a high profile gang that rob banks only to donate the money to charity after each heist. </p><p>'The Rebels' is run by the fearless Spartacus, and Nasir happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came about by listening to the song 'Rob The Bank' by Placebo. So if you wanna go listen to that song feel free, it's totally awesome!

**Prolouge _: Rob The Bank_ **

Nasir had banked with GrandeMoney for years without complaint. Sure his friends all banked with much more widely advertised banks but he was content where he was, and if there's one thing that Nasir hated more than anything, was change. Imagine his surprise when he walked in to said bank only to be held hostage for countless hours whilst a gang of criminals attempted to rob the place. It was a joyous experience. Not. 

3 hours earlier found Nasir casually popping into his local bank to deposit some money into his savings account. As usual the cue was quite long, and the bored expressions of the employees told him he would be standing in this spot for a while.

Reaching into his pocket to grab his phone to text Chadara- his friend and work colleague from the Coffee Shop on Neko Street, as he unlocked the screen a tall, bulky man rushed passed him, knocking him to the ground and sending his phone flying. Letting out an angry hiss Nasir brushed himself off and looked around for the location of his phone, a hand was inelegantly thrust into his face.

 _'Sorry man, here let me help you up_ ' came the deep velvety tone from his assailant.

Nasir just huffed. Ignoring the hand and pulling himself up he locked eyes with the hottest man he had seen in a while, too bad he had already booked himself a bitch-warmer seat in his bad books or he would have totally been up for accidentally dropping the guy his number for something random. 

' _Agron! Come on! Keep to the plan._ ' A man shouted from across the room in similar attire. All in black, accompanied by a stereotypically black hoodie and bandanna around his mouth.

 _'Fuck sake Duro. Names!'_ He hissed back, turning and smiling at Nasir.

 _'I really am sorry little man, I'm in kinda a rush._  Sorry.' the man apologised again with a dazzling smile then turning on his heel and following the other. _  
_

 _'Jerk_ ' Nasir muttered to himself.

 _'Okay everyone on the floor! This is a robbery, no one will get hurt if you all do exactly as I say!'_  Another man dressed similar to the others shouted from the help desk holding what looked like a sword. 

Taking in the scene before him Nasir really should have realised this was going to happen sooner, what gang of people turn up to a bank in stereotypical robbery gear And not cause a commotion? but that damn man and his _damn_ smile.

Although he did wondered why the hell they had swords instead of guns.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is sassy and Castus won't take no for an answer. Lucky he's got Agron to help him out.

_** Chapter 1: First Impressions ** _

_'That means you too little man!'_ The hooded man outted as 'Duro' by Agron said from across the room. 

 _'Height jokes? Really? As if today wasn't bad enough...god_ ' Nasir grumbled and briskly walked over to join the other civilians on the floor. Duro ignored him. 

 _'Is it mandatory for us to sit on the floor or can we stand?_ ' Nasir questioned sarcastically. 

 _'This little shits got balls I'll give him that_ ' a new man from the group exclaimed, the words not easily falling off his tongue like the rest of the group.

 _'Again with the little? Is there nothing more that you can find to insult me with_?' Nasir groaned. He'd had these jokes all his life and wasn't about to gives to the jest now.

 _'You better start keeping your mouth shut boy or I'll do it for you. Permanently_.' The same 'new man' replied in almost a growl.

 _'Hey leave the guy alone he's just a little peeved_ -' Agron defended finally. 

_'Little? Nice choice of words'_

_'Sorry I just-'_

_'Don't go apologising... Jesus!_ ' Duro intoned, joining the conversation once again. 

 _'Ignore him he's being total dick, I just mean there's nothing wrong with being little you know? I mean I think its kinda cute and-_ ' Agron assured before he was interrupted by Nasir.

'Yeah because your all giants, and that shits normal?' Nasir laughed bitterly. He knew that enraging his captors wasn't the best idea in the world, but he was pissed off and who better to be his verbal punching bag that these douche-nozzles? 

 _'What did you say!? You little-!_ ' The 'new man' went towards him with his sword.

 _'Lugo! Leave the kid alone and stay on task, or do I have to bring Gannicus next time?'_ What looked like the leader of the group ordered. 

After that Nasir stayed quiet and so did the robbers. The conversation was going round in loops and Nasir _really_ didn't have time for this. 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later found a dark skinned man known as Castus; one of the hostages like Nasir, animatedly starting a conversation in the most obvious flirting tone known to man.

 _'You standing up to them like that was kinda hot_ ' the man begun.

Nasir smiled once then looked away.

_'I mean it, totally friggin' sexy the way you got all feisty'._

and then...

_'You have the most beautiful eyes? Anyone ever told you that? What am I saying, I bet you get that all the time don't you cutie?'._

Followed by...

_'Your hair looks so soft. Can I touch it? I bet it's real smooth'._

and finally...

_'You have amazing lips, god, you know maybe when this is over we could go back to mine or something? We could both use a drink and-'_

_'Seriously? We could get stabbed at any minute and your flirting with me?' Nasir said in a condescending tone, finding this guys attempts futile and hoping that_ he stops relatively soon. 

Castus smirked, about to give a witty retort when 'Duro' spoke.

 _'Hey guys, quit the talking or youll be on the receiving end of my prick here!'_ Lugo ordered, gesturing his sword edge.

'I'd rather be on his" Castus said back bobbing his head towards Nasir who rolled his eyes.

 _'That's it_.' Agron ground out through clenched teeth, after watching the display and finding that man extremely annoying. 

 _'Agron keep your shit together man_ ' Duro directed coming to a stop In front of his partner in crime. 

 _'That bastard had no right_!' Agron said by way of explanation.

 _'No right to what? Look, let's just get this over with yeah? Stop conversing with the hostages and go and help Spartacus with the packing of the money._ '

_'You go help him, I'm pretty fine here.'_

_'Your setting yourself up to fail man, just saying'_ Duro advised whilst walking away before Agron grabbed his arm bringing him to a halt. 

_'What?'_

_'Don't think I haven't seen the way your looking at the little man over there. Theres no point even entertaining the thought. We're robbing a bank and he's a hostage, do you really think this is the right place to start up your love life?'_

_'Shut up Duro'_

_'Whatever, just don't do something stupid and give yourself over to him. The police are gunna want to question them all after and I'd rather not have them on my ass if it's all the same'._

Agron smiled at Nasir and received a glare in return. Why couldn't he have met the man under better circumstances? 

 

* * *

Agron watched the hostages with a bored expression. His eyes always wondered that little bit longer on Nasir who pretended not to notice. 

 _'Do you want me to move him?_ ' Agron asked Nasir, looking over to Castus who was flirting ten miles an hour in a hushed tone annoying the fuck outta both men. 

 _'No_.' Was all that Nasir said.

Then silence once more.

 _'Look, I'm sorry about all of this'_ he said moving his hands about in the air _'We'll be done soon and you can go home to your boyfriend, watch some tv and binge eat or whatever it is you like to do_ ' Agron smiled reassuringly whilst trying to find out more about this super-hot guy.

 _'I don't have a boyfriend, and I'd rather use my time for something more productive'_ Nasir replied with a sigh. He was going stir crazy and he'd given up on the 'staying mute plan' since he saw this guys dimples.

 _'Okay, cool. I'm single too, not that I'm implying anything just- I'm just gunna shut up now'_ Agron mumbled.

Nasir laughed. ' _Probably best_ ' he smiled. 

 _'God what's taking them so long_?' The German sighed quietly to himself, not expecting Nasir to overhear.

_'Maybe you should go and help them?'_

_'Nice try, but then you lot would get away'_

_'Worth a shot'_ Nasir shrugged earning a snort from Agron.

_'You really are fearless, ain't ya?'_

_'Not really, just assuming your not like the rest of those dickheads'_

_'Maybe so, but calling them dickheads right in front of me probably wasn't the best move'_

_'You'll live'_

_'And so will you, I promise we're not gunna hurt you, you know that right? We're 'The Rebels'. Have you heard of us?'_

_'Vaguely. Seems kinda stupid to risk your life robbing a bank only to give the money to charity after. Really pointless, like you could go to jail for this and you don't even get any of the money.'_

_'I suppose, but it's all for the greater good, and it's not like these banks don't have insurance for things like this'_

_'Considerate criminals hey? This whole situation is weird.'_

_'Your telling me, Im missing the World Cup for this!'_

_'I'm sure there's better sacrifices'_

_'So your not a football fan then?'_

_'Do I look like a football fan?'_

_'I wouldn't want to insult you'_ Agron jibed.

_'Cheeky...no, I hate sport, practically a waste of everyones time and effort when they could be out there making a real change in the world'_

_'Thats deep'_ Agron smirked.

 _'Shut up'_ Nasir grinned.

Talking to this guy was oddly rewarding. Who would have thought he would be having a normal conversation with a 'nice' criminal whilst being held at sword-point? He sure as hell didn't when he woke up this morning. 


	3. We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is kinda confused, flattered, and a tad worried all in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read this and given me kudos, or a review! (Yes that's you KiiKii, underbucky, jjbad & the guests...you know who you are!) I really appreciate it guys!! :D

**_ Chapter 2: We Found Love In A Hopeless Place _ **

* * *

 

" _Right, we're about done. Agron, give them their phones back now._ " Spartacus, the leader of 'The Rebels' shouted dragging what looked like countless bags of money towards the emergency exit.

" _Phones?"_ Agron asked puzzled,

" _Yes, phones. Telecommunications devices...whatever, hand them back and help the others load the van."_

_ "Um... "  _

_"What now? Spit it out, were on a time limit here!"_

_"I may have forgotten to...you know...take their phones, I knew I'd missed someone and I-"_ Agron explained shyly before he was hastily interrupted by Spartacus. 

_"You what!?"_

_"I forgot to take their phones-"_

_"I heard that bit, you oaf. Jesus! Do I have to do everything myself around here. The cops are probably outside already...okay, everybody move out! I repeat, move out! Quickly!"_ The leader shouted.

" _Too busy eyeing up the little man over there, ey Agron?_ " Duro teased whilst making quick strides towards the exit. 

" _I knew I shoulda brought Gannicus_." Spartacus muttered to himself with a sigh. 

* * *

 

After loading the van in record time, 'The Rebels' made one last check to ensure that they had not left any traceable evidence behind.

 _"Okay team, roll out!_ " Spartacus ordered to those left in the building, glancing over to the hostages one last time. 

Agron looked straight at Nasir, he knew within minutes of talking with the guy that they had a connection. There was something there, between them, but if he went now he'd never see the man again. He had to make a quick decision as the likelihood of the little man actually _wanting_ to talk to him again was pretty slim. 

 _"Hey"_ Agron said, crouching down to Nasir's position on the floor with the other hostages, 

 _"Hey" N_ asir uttered back, fiddling with the laces on his Converse.

_"So I-uh, I've gotta go now"_

_"Okay."_

_"Do you-no...Can I have your number?"_

Nasir's eyes shot up to meet Agron's; surprise and doubt filling his eyes as his brow scrunched to confusion.

 _I understand if you say no because this whole situation Isn't the best place to hook up, but I think your really cool and I hate the fact that I'll never see you again."_ Agron whispered so the others could not hear, pulling at his hair and looking over towards the emergency exit for the rest of his gang every five seconds.  

 _"Agron! Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said move out! Bloody move!_ " Spartacus called from the doorway.

 _"Two seconds!"_ He shouted back.

 _"Two seconds will have the lot of us arrested. Now haul your ass to the van or we're leaving without you! This isn't speed dating, this is a heist!"_ the leader growled, disappearing through the open door. " _Fucking typical_ " he mumbled as he left.

" _You need to go_ " Nasir 

_"In a second, just-"_

_"They'll leave without you, that guy doesn't seem like the sort to mess around."_

_"Im not leaving without your number."_ Agron told him defiantly, looking directly into Nasir's eyes and causing him to blush.

_"Your a stubborn asshole, you know that right?"_

_"Been told once or twice, never as sexy as that though"_ Agron smirked as Nasir removed a pen from his David  & Goliath hoodie and wrote some digits on the others hand.

" _There. Now get going or our first date will be in a prison cell."_

 _"Whatever your into man"_ Agron laughed then his face dropped in realisation _. "This is definitely your number, yeah? Your not fobbing me off cuz I'm serious about you, like seriously serious"._

 _"God, your like one of those lingering smells, like fish and onions and shit. This is 100% my number, now I'm pretty sure that if you don't shag-ass and move your friends are gunna leave your sorry butt here!"_ Nasir grumbled worrying that they'd   abandoned their friend in favour for not being caught by the five-o. 

 _"Mmm, say that again"_ Agron smiled widely, getting up from the crouch he was positioned in before thinking the better of it and leaning back down to press a chaste kiss on the mans lips.

He ran towards the exit leaving Nasir stunned. 

Reaching up to touch his lips; where Agron's were only a second ago, Nasir giggled. Actually giggled at the weirdness of the whole situation before hearing a muffled " _Love the hoodie!"_ from somewhere outside.

Looking down he knew that wearing his 'Come To The Dark Side We Have Cookies' hoodie was kind of ironic.  _  
_

Only he could gain a date out of being held hostage. Chadara would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By adding the prologue I've kinda screwed the chapter titles around a bit, therefore chapter 1 is actually chapter 2 on here...so if your confused I'm sorry!! :/
> 
> Also I am aware there is a mixture of both English and American slang in this, but I thought it went well, so if you don't understand a term I'll be happy to define it for you :)


	4. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron finally texts Nasir, only to be continuously insulted..but he's quite flattered to tell the truth. 
> 
> (Text Verse Chapter)

_**Chapter 3: Call Me Maybe.** _

After the events if the past few days Nasir was kind of in a bubble. Not quite sure that what happened _actually_ happened. The story of the bank robbery was plastered all over the news and the reporters explained in so many words that there were 'no traceable leads' which really wasn't a surprise. 

Nasir had numerous calls from his friends asking if he was okay, how scared he was, if he needed anything. Mostly just reassurances, but Nasir held back that he acquired a date out of the unfortunate situation he happened to be in; Saxa would probably have a heart attack if she told him, although Chadara (who liked the bad boys) would want all the details. 

Speaking of, Agron hadn't called in three days and Nasir was thinking it was all some three-minute-wonder deal. Agron certainly didn't look desperate, hell he could have any man or woman he pleased with those dimples and that _super-fit_ body, he felt a fool for falling for his charms. 

It was Friday before Nasir heard from him again in the form of a text.

 

> **_Hey gorgeous!_ **
> 
> **_I hope this is Nasir, or this could become very awkward._ **
> 
> **_I'm sorry it's took so long for me to get In touch but Sparty has me working overtime due to the cock-up in the bank, which he insists is all my fault...but it's not!_ **
> 
> **_Anyway, was wondering if you wanted to maybe meet for Coffee or something one day, when your free of course. I don't know much about you so I'm assuming you work (somewhere really awesome probably) so whenever you have a chance, text me when and where and I'll be there._ **
> 
> **_Peace out._ **
> 
> **_-The Super Hot Guy From a The Bank You Met That One Time Who Rocked Your World._ **

Nasir smiled in all the right places and actually felt quite happy after reading it. He had been so adamant that Agron had forgot about him that it was a surprise when the text did come.

He left it a while in order to seem less needy than he actually was, and replied...

 

> **_Hey Douchebag,_ **
> 
> **_Tomorrow at 1pm okay for you?_ **
> 
> **_From Mr.Awesome_ **

The reply was almost instant.

 

> _**Douchebag? You could have complimented my extreme good looks and winning personality! Ah well, I have time to change your mind ;)** _
> 
> _**Tomorrow is great actually, Is Starbucks on Jones Street OK?** _
> 
> _**Don't bring your wallet, it's my treat. Who better to spend my hard earned cash on than you gorgeous thing! :P** _

Nasir rolled his eyes at the last line. So Agron was a try-hard? That would be a turn off if he hadn't already planned their second date and whole future since meeting. Nasir was anything but inefficient when it came to dating.

 

> **_Sure is Hot-stuff._ **
> 
> **_What? if you can use corny pet names, so can I!_ **
> 
> **_And Emojis? Seriously? Are you five?_ **

The text to follow took a little longer this time.

 

> **_Not physically, if you know what I mean ;)_ **

Nasir typed out a quick-fire response. 

 

> **_And being five mentally is a good thing?_ **
> 
> **_I reiterate...douchebag._ **
> 
> **_Just try not to hold the baristas at Starbucks hostage, they're the only non-irritable people to be able to spell my name right._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_No promises...baby._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Your doing this to annoy me now aren't you?_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _**You'd make a terrible criminal, unleashing your weaknesses within the first five minutes. Tut, tut.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**That's what I have you for, jerk.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**All true.** _
> 
> _**I have the feeling you like calling me names :(** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Suck it it up big-man. There's more to come, got my Hateful-Names-Book in my lap right now, picking a few to use on our date.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I know what I'd rather have in your lap ;)** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**And on that note I'm going to work.** _
> 
> _**Stay out of trouble, at least until we've actually had more than five minutes alone together. Yeah?** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Only if you promise not to become any more hotter, or I might get heat stroke ;)** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Terrible, just terrible.** _
> 
> _**Between now and tomorrow, you definitely have subsequent time to research some more trusted pick up lines...** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Am I in heaven? Cuz baby, someone better tell them that they're missing an angel!** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Dick-Wad.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Do you have a map? Cuz I keep getting lost in your eyes.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Ass-Hat.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**You must be a baker cuz you've got a nice set of buns ;)** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Okay, that one made me laugh a little. Just a tiny tiny bit, don't let it go to your head.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cuz I can see myself in your pants!** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Defiantly not going to happen the way your going on...** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Seizing all annoying conversation now, I cant have that!** _
> 
> _**Wait, does that mean you were planning on letting me in your pants in the first place?** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Shut up.** _

Nasir smiled, putting his phone on silent and making his way to work. 


	5. Date Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir getting ready is akin to a monkey on rollerblades. Equally confused, scared and totally helpless. 
> 
> Agron isn't much better.

_**Chapter 4: Date Morning.** _

Saturday morning found Nasir under a pile of clothes near his wardrobe. He had no friggin' clue what to wear, sure the guy had seen him in his dress-down clothes (a hoody and some sweats) but clothes were important, especially when making an impression, and boy did Nasir want to make an impression.

He was aware he was that little bit too short, had too long hair, his nose was a tiny bit crooked and he had multiple scars littering his chest. If you asked him how he viewed himself, it would be far from beautiful, but in actual fact he was blinded by his own beauty. He couldn't see just how appealing he was and Agron would change that in time.

Chadara had text him earlier that day to see if he wanted to go shopping with her, he gave up lying and told her he had a date, although he story as to how he met them was changed considerably. 

 _'It's  official. I have nothing to wear!_ ' Nasir whined over the reciever.

 _'You have tonnes of clothes Nas! I've been in your wardrobe...if you can call it that, the amount of clothes you have in there you could start up a clothes shop! Seriously.'_ Chadara laughed back.

_'Nothing looks right. I picked like three outfits out last night, but looking at them now, I dunno. They're wrong.'_

_'Do you want me to come over?'_

_'No, it's fine. Enjoy your day with Saxa, I'm just having a little internal crisis here'_

_'Is that your way of not-so subtlety asking me to come over?'_

_'No, ignore me. I can do this...I can do this....I can't do this!'_ Nasir paced, trailing his fingers through his hair.

Chandra laughed then gasped. _'Omg! I know! Wear the jeans!'_

_'What jeans? I have like 12 pairs...'_

_'The nice jeans!'_

_'Still don't know what ones your going on about'_

_'The jean, jeans! You know what ones!'_

_'Yes Charn, Jeans are generally made out of jean...'_ Nasir said sarcastically.

_'Har-har. Nasirrrrr, you know what jeans I mean, the ones I always compliment you in!'_

_'That should jog my memory because you complimenting me is probably a one-time occurrence, but it doesn't.'_

_'They're black and skinny.'_

_'That leaves me with five pairs'_

_'They are like super-fitted and make your ass look A-maz-ing!'_

_'Mm, two pairs'_

_'They have that glittery thread in the stitching near your crotch, I was with you when you brought them! I insisted y buy them because when you move in the light it draws attention to your...assets?'_

_'Ohhh! THOSE jeans! Why didn't you just say them ones!'_

_'I did you utter twat!'_

_'These are perfect, I owe you'_

_'Yeah, yeah, stop checking yourself out in the mirror and get moving. Your netting him at one right?'_

_'Yeah...?'_

_'Well don't panick, but its half twelve...'_

_'Shit! Ow! owowowowowowwww!'_

_'What? I told you not to panick!'_

_'I stubbed my toe, fuck. That hurt. A lot.'_

_'I told you to move that lamp you doofus!'_

_'Nows not the time to do I told-you-so's. I have half an hour to pick a shirt, shoes and do my hair, not to mention put on aftershave and be outside Starbucks!'_

_'Im sure he won't mind if your late, he sounds like a nice guy.'_

_'Hes a dick. A totally dick.'_

_'Nasir!!!'_

_'What? I like dick!'_

Chadara laughed hard causing Nasir to chuckle along too.

* * *

 

Similarly Saturday found Agron in the same predicament.

 "What are you all dressed up for?" Duro asked his brother as he pushed passed him to steal his aftershave once again.

"Heyyy! Don't use all that! I need it for my date!" Agron tried to snatch his expensive aftershave back off of his cheapskate brother. "Wait, is this too much?" He questioned with a furrowed brow. 

"Woah this dude must be prime-relationship material if your actually giving a shit about what your wearing... It is a guy ain't it? Cuz a gal's fine too!" Duro asked shocked that his brother was being so out of character.

"Yes it's a man, he's names Nasir, he's utterly gorgeous and kinda short, but in an adorable way. And he's got such soft-looking hair that makes you wanna just reach out and touch it, you know? Is that weird? You'd feel the same if you saw it. Oh! And god, his ass bro, his asssssssss!' Agron sing-songed smirking. 

"Okay Sparky! Be sure to bring him round soon, you know, so I can give him the 'Break-My-Brothers-Heart-And-Ill-Break-Your-Legs' talk"

"You damn well won't! Don't go scaring him off when I've only just met the guy, I mean I don't even know if they're will be a second date, god, I hope he still likes me...a weeks a long time. He's hot, he could get anyone he wanted, he probably has a boyfriend by now-"

"Jeez, shut up a sec will you? Your awesome, he's gunna love you. Now stop being a whiney brat and give me some money for a pizza seeing as your not cooking tonight, which is an injustice by the way...bros before hoes and all that" 

"Did you just call Nasir a hoe? Because I know you wouldn't do that, would you?" Agron all but growled.

"Chill out dude, chill out. I don't even know the guy!"

"And it'll stay that way if you say that again"

"Ohhh don't be such a buzz-kill, i'll be on my best behaviour when he comes round. IF he comes round. That is as long as you two keep the noise down so I can actually get some sleep at night, you have a bad track record for that you know!"

"Yeah, and if you mention that when he's here I'll kill you myself"

"Nothing wrong with a little competition, bro. Jealous-sex is the best, on par with angry-sex I'd say" Duro smirked back.

"They'll be no sex if I don't get there on time. Shoo, I need space to get ready" 

"Your such a girl"

"Two words. Tiny. Spider."

 


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir's stalker returns (Castus) and Agron tries his luck.

**_ Chapter 5: Date Night. _ **

Walking towards Starbucks, Agron checked his watch for the fifth time that minute as he could not see his date standing outside as planned. When he got closer he realised he was looking out for an adorably scruffy man in sweats and a hoodie, when really Nasir was dressed up in a white dress shirt (a few buttons open at the neck revealing a tribal necklace) and some figure hugging, _tight_ jeans that looked absolutely amazing. 

Agron smiled over at Nasir as the other man looked up, locking gazes.

Nasir waved almost shyly, the faint outline of a blush forming on his cheeks. 

"You look, well, I don't think there's a word for how you look that will do it justice" Agron began with a dazzling smile.

"Your just surprised I own something other than gym clothes. It's a shock, I know." Nasir joked back, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"So you wanna go inside? I'm not sure the average civilian would be able to handle such a gorgeous man standing alone on the sidewalk for much longer."

"You flatter, but I should think they would have a greater problem with someone of your...build." Nasir winked, making his way into Starbucks leaving Agron to hurriedly trail behind him.

"Do you know what your getting? I'm getting the usual, a Vanilla Macchiato. They're good by the way. I have no idea if you visit these places as often as I do, but seeing a you suggested it I'm guessing you have a vague idea about the menu?" Nasir asked once inside. Stopping in front of the counter, gazing up at the menu for Agron's sake.

"We live in America, there's a Starbucks round every corner. The probability of me not having been in here before is pretty slim" Agron laughed, squinting his eyes at the left hand board of the menu.

"Let me guess, Latte kinda guy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I work in a coffee shop on Neko Street, you get good at predicting people's coffee orders after a while. It's a gift, although when people deliberately order something different just to spite you, is a little annoying." Nasir admitted.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you work in a coffee shop, why the hell would you want to go to one in your spare time? Like aren't you supposed to be put off Coffee for life? I know I was when I worked in Taco Bell, seriously. If I look at another Chilli Beef Burrito again I'll hurl." The taller man said scrunching up his face at the memory. 

Nasir laughed, "Well unlike you I actually love my job, it's-I dunno, almost soothing making coffee for people, knowing your helping them out by waking them up with a double espresso, or cheering them up with a double chocolate mocha frappe."

"Huh, I didn't really think of it like that. That's kinda, you know, amazing" Agron said scratching his head a little.

"You know you really don't need to flirt with me, I already agreed to go on a date with you and here we are." He said gesturing between himself and his date.

"You seem to think it's an imposition, flirting with you. Well that's where your wrong Physic-Sally, I love seeing you smile, and if I can be the one to put it there I take that as an achievement!" Agron looked at Nasir's roll of eyes, "Too cheesy?" 

"Definitely."

"I know you love compliments deep inside, who doesn't! Hell, I know I do" Agron winked.

"Sure, but you take fishing for compliments to a whole new level" Nasir patted his arm, "You know what your getting yet _Stud_ , or am I gunna pick for you?" He mocked.

"Surprise me baby" 

"No. Just-just no." Nasir raised an eyebrow and flapped his hands stopping motion.

"What?"

"Pet names are kinda degrading. Baby is the _worst_. Makes me feel like a girl, and I am far from it!" he explained.

"Oh, I know that" Agron smirked wiggling his eyebrows and casting a glance to Nasir's groin. 

Nasir snorted, then groaned as he looked over towards the cashier.

"You okay?" Agron asked concerned, placing a soft hand upon the smaller mans back.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. It's just look who's at the tills..." He pointed over to Castus, the guy who flirted non-stop when he was held hostage in the bank earlier that week.

"Is that guy stalking you or something. Jeez, he needs to just give up!" Agron glared.

"Well, looks like he's not going to anytime soon...what are we gunna do? If he recognises you, which he will, what's to stop him calling the police?"

"Why don't you get the drinks and I'll pick a table?"

"That won't work. The second he sees me alone he'll take an early break and _join me_...then we're back to square one." Nasir shook his head, locks of his hair flapping over his shoulder lightly. 

"God this guys a dick."

"Your telling me? Worst date ever this is turning out to be!" 

"Oh..." Agron's face fell a little.

Nasir noticed and instantly reassured him. "No, I didn't mean like _that_! This is great, you're great. It's not you, it's him! Making everything ten times more annoying, although I guess we could go someplace else."

"No. If you want to be here then screw him, if he calls the cops he calls them. I'm breaking his nose regardless...and maybe his legs, that way he can't go all stalker on you for a while" Agron argued.

"You're right, let's just go order, maybe I can talk him out of it?"

"With your siren song? Well batter those eye lashes and flip your hair a bit, and you'll have him eating out of your hands!" Agron laughed,

"You got a better plan, _criminal_? No? Well shut up then. Dofus." Nasir mocked once again. "Right, here goes nothing"

"Wait!" Agron said grabbing his arm, "This isn't a damn fight to the death, it's one guy, who already harbours a crush on you _by the wa_ y, just act natural. Just-just don't flirt too much." He reasoned.

"Nawwww, is Aggie all jealous?" Nasir cooed,

"Shut up." Agron said crossing his arms,

"Now, is that any way to talk to your date?".

* * *

Turns out Castus was entranced by Nasir so much that he hardly noticed Agron at his side, barely looked over once, and even then didn't seem to recollect where he'd seen the man from.

"So what you up to tomorrow? I've got this new TV, like massive, with surround sound and an LCD screen. I was thinking maybe you would like to come over for a bit, test it out and that. You can totally pick the movie, I have loads!" Castus drawled, inching closer to Nasir over the counter. Agron was actually glad there was something separating them because the way this guy was going on he could talk the pants off anyone. Anyone wit the exception of Agron who though he was a total dick; although he may be a tiny bit biased.

"Ahw, I can't tomorrow, I'm working. Sorry. It's a nice idea though, maybe give me a call to rearrange? It's not like I don't know where you work." Nasir smiled shyly, smiling a little and tipping his head down adorably, letting his hair cascade down his face.

Agron stiffed beside him, wanting nothing more than to punch the jerk.

"Between you and me, I only got this job cuz I knew you came in here a lot. I thought maybe I could spend more time with you that way...you don't mind do you?" Castus asked writing he drinks orders on the paper cups without taking his eyes off Nasir.

"No, no. It's kinda sweet really." Nasir lied back, saying his goodbye to Castus as he walked further down the bar to collect their made-drinks. 

Nasir shivered once he was out of Castus' eye line. "God, he's such a stalker" he said to no one in particular,

"What did I say? Told you he was a creep" 

"Well I'm lucky I've got my macho-man to look out for me then, ain't I?" 

"I should start charging"

"Will you accept payment in kind?" 

"Mm, let me think. What were you preposing?"

"Well whatever your thinking right now...defiantly not that..." 

"Buzz-kill" Agron whined.

"Can't go putting out on the first date, people will talk" Nasir smirked, grabbing their drinks from the bar in the to-go cups, not wanting to chance Agron being recognised by Castus.

"Technically this is our second date, our first was at the bank" Agron added matter-of-factly.

"Somehow I don't think spending five minutes in a room full of people is an actual date, correct me if I'm wrong." 

"You're wrong."

"Nice try handsome, but you really need to work on your approach."

"I 'approached' you just fine, didn't I?" 

"Get back to me when we've had a proper date" 

"The cheek."

"What one?" Nasir joked, dragging Agron out of the shop, sending a return wave over to Castus on the way out.

"Totally a stalker, can't blame the guy though. I'd want to stalk you." Agron told Nasir after sipping some of his Caramel Latte and speaking directly into Nasir's ear from behind.

"Not the best thing to say when your on a date with that person."

"Neither is robbing a bank when you first meet, but somehow I think I've passed the boyfriend-material test when you replied to my texts". 

"Don't get too full of yourself, or there won't be any room for me" Nasir winked.

"Woah, making a sex joke on our first date? I'm actually feeling attacked right now. I mean I know I'm gorgeous, but contain yourself man! We're still in public!" Agron mused.

"You wish!" 

"Don't need to."

"Carry on like that and it'll be your only option" Nasir turned a corner, grabbing Agron's arm and pushing him against a wall in the alley. He leaned up and kissed him with full force before the other even had time to comprehend what was happening. 

Agron placed his hands on Nasir's hips, gently dragging them down to cup his ass as the kiss wore on, ending with him taking over and biting Nasir's bottom lip gently and then licking along the abused area.

"Your not actually thinking of going to his place, are you?" Agron asked a little breathlessly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Nasir admitted, pulling the man back against him and the wall. 


	7. The Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duro finds out exactly who his brothers dating, and is less than pleased to know they've already met.

**_ Chapter 6: The Talk. _ **

"Someone's in a good mood. The date went well then, I assume?" Duro asked, plonking himself down on the sofa beside his brother whilst changing the channels on the TV.

"You could say that" Agron replied, staring down at his phone and smiling at a text from the man in question...Nasir. 

"So when am I gunna meet this handsome devil? When your married and have babies?, living in a house on the top of a hill and being utterly love-y dove-y to the point of it being sickening?"

Agron thought about telling his brother the truth, he hated lying, but didn't know how he would take it. Biting the bullet, he spoke.

"You-uh, You've actually already met" Agron said as casually as he could.

"Really?" Duro said in surprise, trying to recall anyone that looked remotely his brothers type.

"Yeah."

"Come on then Mr.Mysterious! Who is he? Where have we met? Spill the beans!" 

"In the bank" Agron mumbled quietly.

"What?" 

"In the bank..."

"The bank...gunna need a little more than that, brother dear."

"The bank, bank"

"Yes a bank, I got that, which one? Wait. Was he that hot blonde who served you when you made that deposit yesterday?" 

"No."

"So who then? Come onnnnnn!"

"I met him in GrandeMoney, okay?"

"The bank we robbed?"

"Yeah...he was...he was one of the hostages."

"Say that again I didn't quite catch that last bit, because I know you aren't stupid enough to date someone you kept _hostage_ and think that's okay." Duro said turning angry at his brothers sheer stupidity. 

"He's over it. He's actually really cool about the whole thing, making jokes and that. Chill out."

"So in all this you didn't think to question the fact that it's a little weird, you know, that someone who you could have possibly threatened to kill whilst simultaneously robbing their money was just _okay_ about it? That he's not working with the police to get more information out of you to make a solid arrest? Or have any other ulterior motive?" 

"Well. Yeah." 

"Then you are stupider than you look. God, why was I the one lumbered with a totally incompetent brother?" Duro groaned, exasperated. 

"Your making a mountain out of a mull-hill here, the guy is not what you think. He's funny, and intelligent, and totally gorgeous, like utterly made by the gods themselves."

"When your quite done pulling your head back out of cloud nine, I'd like you to text him and tell him you can't see him anymore."

"'The fuck bro?"

"Call him if it makes things easier. Just end it. We can't afford a slip up like this. Do it, and do it now. I'm calling Spartacus, hopefully he can talk some sense into you!" Duro  ordered, leaving the room in search for his own phone.

"You can fuck off, I'm not doing that!" Agron shouted, trailing after his brother.

"Well you are, and if you don't I will. So how's is gunna go?"

"I'm going out, I'm not listening to this shit. Seriously Duro, I thought you of all people would understand." 

"Understand? Understand why your so stupid as to throw yourself under the bus for some spy? You're right, I don't understand."

"He's not like that."

"And you know that for sure, do you? After spending all of an hour with the guy?"

"Eight hours, actually. And yes I've been counting, he's the one Duro. I think he's the one."

Duro smacked his palms against his face, dragging them down his features in frustration.

"Look, I get that your taken with the guy, he was cute, I'm not blind, but don't you think he's a little _too_ perfect?"

"You're just being suspicious. Like you would with any guy dating you brother."

"No I'm being practical, and not totally blind to everything around me. Wake up brother, he's using you for information. It's clearly _obvious_." 

"Well, I'll invite him round for dinner, then you'll see he's no spy and you can spend months making it up to the both of us...yes me AND Nasir. Spy my ass!" 

"If it doesn't confirm my theory, which is highly unlikely."

"Whatever. Just wait, you'll see."

"For your sake, I hope I'm wrong." Duro sighed, looking affectionately at his love-blind brother and wishing against everything he's known that its just a case of him being over-protective.

 


	8. If Looks Could Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duro is making staring an Olympic Sport, Nasir tries to prove himself, and Agron wishes he was anywhere but there.

Chapter 7: If Looks Could Kill.

The day started off with Agron texting Nasir to see if he wanted to grab some dinner at his place following the success of their previous date. Not only was it a chance to see the man again, but also an opportunity to prove to his brother that Nasir was anything but honest and trustworthy, and totally not a spy. 

> _**Hey Nas,** _
> 
> _**Dya feel like coming over to my place for dinner this evening?** _
> 
> _**i'll understand if you've already made plans, this is last minute but I just wanted to see you. Xx** _

Agron wanted to ask his brother if that came across as pathetic but after the way he flipped at the mention of Nasir, he mulled his thoughts over in his head instead.

> _**Dinner sounds lovely.** _
> 
> _**Do you want me to bring anything? Beer? Wine? Snacks? Films? X** _

One kiss? When Agron sent two. He hadn't been in a relationship for a while but he knew that was probably a bad sign. Or he was just reading too much into things. He hoped it was the latter.

> _**Nah, just bring yourself in a pair of tight ass jeans and I'll be set ;) xx** _

_Typical_ , Nasir thought, but smiled all the same. Maybe adding another kiss wasn't misleading and solely just an extra character on the message.

> _**Wearing the baggiest jeans I can find just to spite you now. Know that you brought it on yourself! Xx** _

Upgraded to two kisses now? _Must be doing something righ_ t Agron mused.

> _**You could wear a black sack and pull it off. Second thoughts, you'd look sexy in nothing but a black sack...wear that instead. Or better still, nothing at all. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Are you implying I'm trash? Black sacks can, and will only be used for coating bins. Looks like your compliments need work too... Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Noooooooooooo! Is 7pm okay for you bin-baby? Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Seven's fine, although if this is one of your hidden kinks, count me out. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Ew! Do you want me to pick you up? I'll make no more rubbish comparisons, I swear. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Haha! In both senses of the sentence I hope.** _
> 
> _**Thanks for the offer but a walk will do me good, text me your address later yeah? Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Sure thing, sugar! Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Another of those hateful pet names... Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I'll find one you like soon, don't worry your pretty little head! Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Was as the 'little' Intended? Hope not for your sake. My knee to the balls is legendary. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I'd expect nothing less, although could I swap the knee for a hand? Much more pleasurable ;) xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Play your cards right and I may be persuaded. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I'll be on my best behaviour, but I can't say the same about my brother :/ Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Does he hate me already? Cuz that would really suck, and make coming over even more awkward. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Nasir, I haven't been entirely straight with you. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I hope not! I'm definitely male, and no, I'm not having a sex change. As lovely as you are Im quite fond of my junk Thank you. Xx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Haha! No, I mean, my brother was there that day at the bank. Duro? The dude with the dreads and the attitude? He seems to think your some sort of spy, only dating me to get information in order to have 'The Rebels' put behind bars once and for all. I don't think that AT ALL but I can't sway him to think differently.** _
> 
> _**I understand if you don't want come over. I've tried to get him to go to around Spartacus' for the evening but he's as stubborn as a mule! I'll be your knight and shining armour for the evening, but just know whatever he says, I don't think that about you. Xxx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Well I'm telling you now, I have no game plan. I'm not using you. And tell that idiot brother of yours I'll see him tonight, and any doubts he has he can say to my face rather than meddle with our relationship behind my back. I would try to get along with him for your sake, but something tells me he will be less than forthcoming. Xxx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**You don't want to break up? Xxx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I wasn't aware we were going out. We've been on one date, relax. Not even your brother can scare me away that easily, or do I have to remind you that you hit on me whilst you had a bank at sword-point?...that's a thing. Why don't you guys use guns? They're a hell of a lot more efficient.  Xxx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Spartacus (that's our leader) thinks that swords are more 'noble' and seeing as we don't actually keep the money, guns would make us appear more aggressive.** _
> 
> _**Any other questions before you meet the worst brother in the world? Xxx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Nope. I'm good. See you at seven. Xxx** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Oh! I forgot to ask, are you allergic to anything? Xxx** _
> 
>  
> 
> **_What did you have in mind? For dinner that is...not generally. Although I could probably guess that too. Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_What do you think I was planning? Just curious. Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Takeaway? Most probably Pizza, although Chinese could be an option... Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_I was thinking more along the lines of Oysters, champaign,_ ** **_a Chocolate fountain with banana to dunk in. Maybe some honey for later ;) The body paint hasn't arrived yet :P xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Your telling me you plan to get me drunk on champaign, before handing me an array of foods that are known for their aphrodisiac properties whilst coating ourselves in sticky substances that are less than innocent? Need I even go into the addition of Bananas?_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_...Yes? Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_You are extremely lucky that I am easily persuaded, or tonight would have ended badly for you Mr. Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_What can I say, no one can resist my charms! Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_I still can, although I wouldn't want all that food go to waste xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_I haven't actually brought anything yet...oops! Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Well I suggest a trip to the supermarket pronto. Or I could always bring take-out? Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_I wouldn't dream of it! You are the guest, therefore you must be spoilt. It's not very romantic bringing your own food to a dinner date... Xxx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Okay Mr.Lovva-Lovva, whatever you say. Xxx_ **
> 
> * * *

A loud knock cause Agron to drop the bottle opener he was holding onto his foot.

"Ow! Fuck! Duro, get the damn door will you?" Agron asked picking up the device and rubbing his foot in pain. 

"Lazy shit." His brother replied, although answering the door anyway.

"Oh. It's you." 

"Yup! It's me, I trust Agron actually told you that I was coming over?" Nasir sniped back in the same bored tone, he wasn't expecting a warm welcome but he felt unwanted already. At least the guy could have made an effort.

"Course, but it don't mean I have to like it...or you for that matter."

"Well that's good because I don't like you either so we're even." Nasir said barging passed his boyfriends brother to find the man in question. "Hey, where shall I put these?" He asked, gesturing the six-pack of Budweiser he held in his hands. 

"Hey! I'm glad you came! You didn't have to bring anything." Agron smiled, taking the beers out of Nasir's hands only to wrap his arms around his waist still holding them, and placing a rung-out kiss to Nasir's lips to spite his brother. But also because Nasir's lips were utterly kissable. 

"Mm, well, I could have you paying for everything now, could I?" The smaller man replied pulling back a little. "Put them away, I'll go and set the table if you want?".

"I-Uh" Agron started before his brother rudely interrupted, 

"Oh no, it's not that special. Just some take-out like always. You know, eating out of the containers, your arrival doesn't warrant us to pull out all the stops." 

"Duro!" Agron growled, glaring at his brother only to receive the same treatment back.

"What? Just being clear. If he wants five star service maybe he can make use of the hotels nearby. Or better yet, just go back to his own house for dinner. Freeloader." 

Nasir felt Agron stiffen beside him beside him, face turning red in anger. He placed a calming hand on the side of Agron's face.

"Ignore him, he wants to get a rise out of us, don't let him see that he's affecting you or he'll do it all the more" Nasir whispered in the others ear. Agron sighed and smiled, pecking Nasir on the lips once more.

"If you want to bitch about me, maybe say it out loud, you pussy!" Duro chimed in.

"Oh, believe me, if I wanted to talk about you I'd say it to your face, but funnily enough the world doesn't revolve around you. I was just talking to my boyfriend, you got a problem with that? No, don't tell me, it's clear from your attitude that you have and I think it's pathetic." Nasir defended heatedly. 

Agron practically had to hold the little man back.

"Huh! Boyfriend. Honey, I hate to break it to you but you won't be around that long. My brother will have someone better by this time next week, and he won't be a friggin' informant I'll tell you that much!" 

"Oh, you still think that? Seriously? Why the fuck would I bother meeting my boyfriends family if my only goal was to daub him into the cops? Sure you were there that night too, and I could be getting information on you as well, I dunno, whatever your over active imagination can concoct I suppose. I just want a quiet night in with Agron, okay? I'm not here under false pretences, I generally want to spend time with your brother, so yeah, you can spend the whole night hating me, cursing out jibes here and there, or you can suck it up and try to get along with me for his sake, because 'honey', I intend to be around for a long long time and if you can't deal with that, then that's tough!" Nasir argued, raising his voice and trying to free himself from Agron's hold.

"Jesus, do you have to pick the mouthy ones? I'm getting a headache." Duro said to his brother, turning back to Nasir, "Whatever man, just stay outta my way and I'll stay outta yours, but know if you break my brothers heart I'll personally rip yours out of your chest. You got me?".

Both Duro and Nasir stared at each other, breathing heavily and not giving up. 

"Okayyyyy! Now that's sorted, who's for Chow-Mien?" Agron called from the sidelines. 


	9. Just Take Me Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir meets 'The Rebels' again, but under more positive circumstances. 
> 
> Agron gets a little jealous and Nasir has to admit the man looks all cute when he's puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter guys! I know it's a little short but I didn't want to drag it out too much, and I have a couple fics that need finishing as I kinda abandoned them to write this one...oops! 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, comments, kudos and for taking the time to read. It's greatly appreciated!

**_ Chapter 8: Just Take Me Home. _ **

It was weeks later that Agron had to attend a meeting with 'The Rebels' regarding their next hit. He hadn't seen much of Nasir lately as his little man had been rushed off his feet with work, poor thing didn't have a day to himself, although Agron knew that Nasir would never say no to Chadara. 

It was hard for Agron to concentrate on what Spartacus was saying, mainly because Nasir was sat in his lap, listening intently with that look on his face that the taller man found absolutely irresistible. 

The day started with Agron apologising to Nasir, telling him he had to go and that he knew it was his only day off and promised head spend it together but he couldn't not attend. Nasir was anything but accepting. He urged Agron to go and offered to cook for when his man got home. That's when Agron invited him along.

"Your serious." Nasir looked at Agron questionably. 

"Yes..." Agron couldn't see the problem.

"Have you lost your mind? I mean, are you feeling okay? You haven't hit your head or anything?"

"Well, I did a few times on the wall when we were in the bedroom earlier, b what can I say? Pounding into you was worth it!" Agron all but grinned, pulling Nasir in towards his body and wrapping him in his arms so that his front covered Nasir's back.

"No, I mean. You see how bad an idea this is, don't you?"

"Meh" Agron uttered, nuzzling Nasir's neck.

"Stop that!" The smaller man chastised, knowing he'd loose his train of though if his lover continued.

"Mm...No" was all that the other had to add.

"I just don't think your 'gang' would be very happy with me turning up is all." Nasir sighed.

"Why not? How can anyone not want you around? You make everything better."

Nasir laughed, "Its just, they kinda held me hostage, I highly doubt they're gunna want me there listening in on all they're plans and stuff. Especially with your brother thinking I'm some sort of James Bond"

"Your hotter than James Bond"

"Agron! I'm being serious here!"

"They won't mind, I guarantee it."

"Fine, but your telling them it was your dumb idea."

"Can we go back to the bedroom now?"

"Your so vanilla" Nasir snorted, but lead Agron there anyway.

 

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Was the first thing that Duro said as Agron walked into their HQ wi Nasir in tow.

"It was his idea. I objected, but Agron is quite persuasive" Nasir told Agron's brother whilst looking at his man, smirking.

"Fucking under the thumb or what bro? Spartacus won't be happy about this!"

"About what?" The man in question said walking into the room and acknowledging the new mans presence,  "Hey Nasir" he smiled.

"Wha-?" Duro questioned, 

"Close your mouth, brother, your catching flies." Agron laughed.

"I'm sorry about this Spartacus, is that your real name? No, ignore that, forget I said anything." Agron's boy asked, then thought the better of it. He was pushing his luck just being there.

"It's fine. And of course not, but it makes me sound all authoritI've, don't ya think?" Spartacus replied casually.

"I suppose. Is it okay for me to be here? Cuz I can go if you want? Agron dragged me down here saying it would be alright but I'm kinda skeptical" Nasir admitted sheepishly, lowering his eyes after speaking.

"Of course, your part of the family now. Agron's boy. I'm sure he's already told you a number of things, it's not as if he even tried to keep this from you, so there is no point _not_ involving you when he is likely to tell you all this later anyway" The leader said cooly, looking more towards Agron than Nasir when he spoke.

"What my friend here _should_ be saying is that if anything said here leaves this room, or ends up being regurgitated to a cop, I'll end you." A new face informed, walking over towards him and sitting uncomfortably close by on the boardroom table.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Getting you guys in trouble would be bringing Agron down too, and I intend on keeping him around, if not for his looks than for his performance in more intimate matters" Nasir smirked, trying to lift the mood.

"I knew you only wanted me for my body!" Agron laughed, pulling Nasir closer to his chest where he was resting on the taller mans lap.

"I'm Gannicus, and I'm pleased to finally meet the man that Agron won't shut up about" he said holding out his hand to Nasir.

Nasir took it, only to squeak a little when the man pulled him up by his arm and drew him into a brotherly hug. Pretending to trail his hands down lower to Nasir's ass and winking at Agron. 

"I approve! He's a hot little thing isn't he?" Gannicus remarked, letting Nasir go back to sitting on Agron's lap with a blush upon his cheeks.

"Hands off, this ones mine!" Agron growled, playfully biting Nasir's neck.

"Okay! Enough of the welcoming committee. Down to business!" Soartacus called from the head of the table.

* * *

 

Agron tried his hardest to listen, he really did, but having Nasir on his lap was becoming uncomfortable. Not because of the weight; Nasir practically weighed nothing, but due to the fact that his lovers ass was pressed tight against his groin, and wouldn't stop shuffling around causing his cock to harden at the continued contact.

"Agron! Are you listening to any if this?" Spartacus snapped, pulling the man out of his riviera.

"Huh? Yeah! Totally...What did you say again?" Agron asked, trailing his hands down Nasir's thighs as he spoke, 

"My point exactly! Focus!"

"The only thing he's focused on his his cock, and I really can't blame him" Gannicus leered from across the table. 

Agron growled. This mans taunts were getting on his nerves.

"Okay, okay!" Gannicus held his hands up in mock surrender, "Just calling as I see it, I'm not blind." 

"Gannicus, refrain from teasing. Agron, go splash your face with some water. Wake up a little. Come back when your ready to do your job." Spartacus ordered.

"It's gunna take more than that" Duro added.

"No, it's okay, I'll go and make you guys some drinks and something to eat. Any preferences?" Nasir announced, jumping from Agron's lap and looking around the room.

"Thats not necessary" the leader told him,

"I know, but I want to. Be back in a sec, and you!" Nasir said grabbing Agron's chin, "Focus!"

"Or what?" Agron challenged,

"I don't think you want to find out" Nasir smirked, leaving the room.

* * *

 

"Nasir, right?" Lugo asked, entering the lunch room to find Agron's boy alone.

"Yeah, just getting everyone refreshments. Do you want anything?"  Nasir explained, not remembering the mans name for the life of him.

"I'm Lugo, but I'm sure you already knew that." he said walking over closer to watch Nasir work, 

"Uhu! Sorry, did you say you wanted something?" Nasir asked a little nervous as 'Lugo' was a big man, and on their last meeting he wasn't exactly friendly. As well as the fact they were in a room alone.

"Relax, I mean no harm, your Agron's boy. He'd bust my balls if I so much as touched a hair on your pretty little head" The large man explained with a chuckle, taking a few bits of pulled pork from the counter in front of Nasir, crowding the man against it.

"God, your tense." Lugo commented, lifting his free hand to Nasir's shoulder, feeling him tense immediately, and continuing to eat his meat, 

"I-I guess so, just stressed is all" Nasir tried to smile, internally panicking.

"You should get Agron to give you a massage, or I could?" 

"Thanks, but I really should get this done or they'll wonder where I've got to. I'm sure Duro thinks I'm snooping or something" Nasir joked, 

"Ignore him, he's just being an overprotective brother. He'll warm to you in time...Do you want me to help you carry those in?" Lugo asked gently, knowing that the other man was showing signs of fear.

"Sure, thanks." Nasir agreed, mostly because he had forgotten the way back to the boardroom.

"Don't mention it, your one of us now and we take care of our own." 

 

* * *

As he walked back into the room all eyes fell on him.

Agron looked between the two men and asked, "Is he bothering you?" 

"No, no. Helping me actually, there's so many plates and not enough hands" Nasir smiled not knowing Lugo's intentions.

"Hmm" Agron added, not buying it.

After placing the sandwiches down, Nasir went to stand by Agron's side before being pulled back into his lap. 

"When this meetings over, I'm gunna spread you out on this table and take you till you scream. I want everyone to know your mine." Agron whispered into Nasir's ear, causing him to shiver,

Nasir looked into the mans eyes a blushed, jiggling on his lap innocently. 

* * *

True to his word, when the meeting finished Agron lagged behind, closing the door soundly before picking Nasir up and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Oomph" Was all that Nasir uttered before his mouth was being attacked, and body being caressed by wild hands.

"I've been waiting to do this to you all morning." Agron admitted.

"We already have done this, server all times." Nasir told him, pushing his hands under Agron's shirt and feeling the ribbed flesh there.

"Mm, can't get enough of you." Agron mouthed against Nasir's neck, nipping playfully. 

That's the moment a loud banging of knuckles rapped against the door.

"Oi! Love birds! Zip it up and meet us at the front, we're robbing Charlton's in ten." Duro shouted through the wood.

Both men groaned, "Later?" Agron asked hopefully.

"Later." Nsaid agreed with one last kiss to Agron's lips.

* * *

 

"Remember, keep yourself safe, don't give yourself away like you did last time, and more importantly, no flirting with hostages or they'll be hell to pay!" Nasir ordered from his position flush against Agron's body, much to everyone's annoyed groans and sick noises.

"Anything for you, handsome." Agron smiled, bringing Nasir in for a final, passionate kiss.

"You betta" the smaller man quipped.

"Listen to him, or me and little man are gunna run away to the alps and have a goat farm together. We've planned it. Throughly." Lugo joked, sending a wink to Nasir.

"You wouldn't." Agron asked in mock horror,

"What can I say, Lugo's taller. I do love a tall man" Nasir mused, pulling back.

"Stay with me and I promise to ravish you tonight",

"I was under the impression that was happening anyway...",

"Damn!".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are gold! If you enjoyed this please let me know :) and if you didn't then constructive criticism is always good ;)


End file.
